What makes me
by r o w e n a a a
Summary: Short little drabbles and Lambo Bovino's life. Taking prompts.
1. Born

Lambo Bovino was born on a cloudy day. The wind was strong and the air freezing. It wasn't the type of day you thought would be happy. And it wasn't.

At first Aliz Bovino was ecstatic at his heirs birth, but then it happened. She wasn't waking up, why wasn't she waking up? Is this normal?

Why are they telling him to wait outside? Whats going on? He paced outside the door assigning guards inside the room of his wife and child. Protect that at all cost.

Name the child they told him. Everything was going strange.

"Lambo." Why? He glanced at the child through the glass. He looked like a little lamb he thought giddy. His little lamb. And then he heard the screams and the beeping and all thought left him, he sweet little maria was dying he knew. But he could never accept that. Not ever.

He steeled himself from watching her door and looked down at his little lamb. His little Lambo.


	2. 1 years old

Lambo turned one in a few months..his life before he turned one was..hectic to say the least. His father had been strange through the first few months. Sometimes doting and calling him his little lamb or stoic and cruel.

Lambo was very confused when it came to his father. He was still young so he did not have much thought to his actions but sometimes he hurt in places he wasn't even aware of and men and women came often out of his nursery.

Playmates were also a very common thing. boys and girls. The boys always dressed in loose casual type clothing and the girls in meticulously done up dues and fluffy dresses. They always smelt nice like roses or lilacs, the boys never smelt this way. They had a much more distinct and unsubtle smell.

This was all very confusing to Lambo, his playmates were all so strange. Some were nice and played with him while others lounged around and threw stuff at him.

There was of course one particular playmate he loathed. His name was Gokugaka and he always smelt bad. Lambo hated when he came to play, if you can call it that at least. Gokugaka did not play oh no he did not. Instead he threw toys around the room or at Lambo when he was having the most fun.

Lambo did not like messes, he liked looking around his room from his crib and seeing the neat room with everything put neatly in its place.

One day when Gokugaka came over, his last time to come, Lambo snapped. He threw a fit grabbing through the bars trying to reach for him. Stop him from messing up his things.

The bars seemed to harden then melt away, Lambo payed no attention as he slowly climbed(fell) out of his crib. He felt a strange sense of will over come him. What a strange feeling, he almost stopped to explore it a little before he saw the toy being ripped. His favorite hippo stuffed animal.

Lambo saw red at that moment. He remembered nothing from the experience, he never even found out about it. A taboo subject that was strictly on lock down.


	3. 2 years old

"Lambo Bovino was spectacular," his nurse would say if you had the care to ask, "his world revolved around you and only 1' you." The dreamy expression would come and pass like lightning. "But Lambo was not the first to come up and fall hard. My poor boy has much to learn."

The nurse was the first person he had been ordered to kill. His father thought it best she go out by someone she loved rather than someone she would never come to know.

"Lambo Bovino is a star," his teacher would say if he had the time, "beautiful shinning star. But like all stars he will explode and take out as much as he could."

The teacher passed away at his desk, peacefully some would call it. With a smile on their face and a deep yearning in his eyes. Lambo had done the right thing with practicing his poisons on the one who believed him the most.

"Bovino Lambo is a monster,' his enemy would scream at anyone who would listen, "a monster to the core of his very bein!" The strange accent would be the most prominent when he got upset like this.

The rival would be the last to go of his hitman spree, his death was the messiest with a clean shot through the head. His death was slow and painful as his heart did not immediately stop. Lambo took pity and slashed his neck leaving the crimson blood to spill on the concrete.

"Good job my little bambi, your mother would be proud!" She wouldn't and they both knew it. One more lie he told to only protect his own mental image of his once beautiful and wonderful wife.

Lambo would grin like all the world wasn't gasping in horror as little two year old Lambo's hands were forever stained crimson.


End file.
